The Random Adventures of Vampire Kisses Characters
by KittyandKat
Summary: A series of one-shots about the misadventures of the Vampire Kisses characters. Most are supposed to be funny, but some could be serious. Some reference to my story Taken Away, and perhaps to some of my other Vampire Kisses stories. I will tell you when. REVIEW!


**Yes, I know that this seems strange, but bear with me. **

**These are strictly one-shots, just little chapters documenting the Vampire Kisses characters and their daily lives. Occasionally my story Taken Away will be a major participant, because it is a Jagger/Raven story and they are my favorite pairing of all time. Besides Julian/Jenny for the Forbidden Games and Jareth/Sarah for Labyrinth, of course...**

**Okay, feel free to ignore that. **

**If you have any requests as to what pairing you want to see or an idea that you would like me to write about feel free to submit! I am open to that! **

**Enjoy!  
**

The black-haired teen's eyes darted left, then right, before pressing the talk button on her phone and putting it to her ear.

"Did you complete everything on your end?" she asked, looking around for witnesses.

"Yes. Did you?" a feminine voice, clearly a girls, asked back.

"Yes. Meet me in the park in twenty minutes tops, okay? I'm heading over there right now." the black-haired girl said, starting to walk.

"Alright. See you then, Raven! This will be so much fun!" the voice on the other end laughed.

"That is why it was my idea, Luna." Raven chuckled. "Bye."

"Bye!" she chirped back, before the line went dead.

Raven flipped her phone closed and placed it back in her pocket. Walking back to her newly acquired car, a product of many work hours over at the travel agency and much begging to her parents. A black Grand Prix, not a hot rod but she loved it anyways.

Taking her time, she drove over to the park, stopping at the 7/11 for some candy bars. Girls, both human and vampire, need chocolate.

A shadowy figure stood underneath the biggest tree in the park, their agreed rendezvous point. Raven parked her car out near the back of the park and popped the trunk. Grabbing the necessary supplies, she hauled them over to the black shadow, with a little surprise tagging along behind her.

"Alexander should be here in about twenty minutes, so we have some time to set up." Raven said as she dropped the supplies by her feet. The shadow smiled, and Raven could see the glint of her fangs in the moonlight. She then spotted the small shadow behind her, watching them apprehensively.

"I smell the chocolate. Where is it?" Luna demanded, stepping into the moonlight.

"Right here. You should have guessed I would have stopped for some." Raven teased, handing Luna a candy bar. Handing one to the small shadow next to Luna, then the one next to her, she ate one herself.

After the candy break, they got started.

"Alright, do we have everything?" Luna asked.

"Ketchup?"

"Check."

"Rope?"

"Check."

"Scissors?"

"Double-check." Luna said with a smirk, twirling said-scissors around her fingers.

"Little brothers?"

Luna glanced behind her at Valentine, then peeked over Raven's shoulders at Billy.

"Check. Is that it?"

"Yeah, I believe so." Raven replied, going over the plan in her head. "That's everything."

"Alright. Now, Billy, Valentine, you have to play along, kapeesh?" Luna said in a warning voice to the two boys. They nodded their heads.

"Raven is giving me ten bucks and making me cookies. I have no reason not to." Billy said with a shrug.

"Luna's only giving me five!" Valentine said with a pout. "And she never makes me cookies."

"I'll take you out for ice cream if it'll get you to stop whining about it." Luna offered.

"Sure." Valentine said, perking up immensely.

"You didn't tell Jagger about this, did you?" Raven asked, her eyes darting around to look for the suspicious white-haired teen.

"Of course not! He would just want in on the fun!" Luna said with a shake of her head. "He just thinks we are getting together for some girl time."

"Wow, you would think he would be suspicious. I mean, we used to hate each other." Raven said as she started gathering the supplies to set up.

"Well, that was before we caught Alexander cheating on you with that no-good whore. Now we both hate him and are on mutual territory. He left both of us! And this..." she shook the rope in her hands. "Is our revenge."

"True that." Raven affirmed. "Now you two, hold still..."

*twenty-or-so minutes later...*

"Raven, are you here yet?" Alexander called into the darkness of the park, looking around for the gothic teen.

"That's strange." he muttered to himself. "She's always on time when it comes to seeing me."

Raven and Luna, concealed by bushes, looked at each other and shook their heads. Egotistical, much? they both thought.

"Raven!" he called out again when he saw the bushes, not the ones that she was actually hiding behind, ruffle.

The two boys stepped out, with Billy's neck covered in "blood", along with Valentine's fangs.

"Alexander! Help me!" Billy cried out while Valentine laughed maniacally.

When the concerned vampire stepped forward a few more feet, distracted by Billy, Raven and Luna stepped out into the moonlight, sneaking up behind the distracted vampire. Raven held the rope, while Luna had the scissors in her hand.

They glanced at each other, nodding, before leaping at Alexander. Since he was distracted, he had no time to react, and Raven managed to get the rope around him, with Luna helping to tie it tight enough so he couldn't escape. Producing another rope, they tied up his feet, much to his chagrin.

Struggling, he looked at Billy and Valentine for help. They just shrugged their shoulders and wiped the ketchup off of themselves. His eyes widened.

Once the rope was tied to their satisfaction, the girls smiled to each other.

"After you." Raven said, stepping back from Alexander and bowing mockingly to Luna. She curtsied back.

"Thank you." she replied back, before proceeding forward with the scissors in hand.

The next ten minutes were spent cutting off all of Alexander's precious hair.

Jagger, in bat form, watched the scene from a tree with glee. His sister DID tell him about their scheme, though she told Raven otherwise. Oh, well. The Maxwells were tricksters, and if Raven agreed, she'd be a Maxwell soon, too.

**I hope that you liked this, and if you did, please REVIEW!**


End file.
